The Hunter and the Volturi prince
by aireagle92
Summary: The Hunters and the Volturi have hated each this the begging of time.Years go by since the first Hutners and the Volturi fought.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer: I don't own any twilight people or places that Stephenie Meyer right not mine but I do own my Oc. **_

**Ch.1**

I love running and jumping over the buildings of Volterra it was training for me my grandfather was a hunter. Hunters are people who kill vampires, and I'm the only female in my whole family. I had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and a little tall then normal height and I'm seventeen. My whole family lives right next to each others, tonight was the thief game, the thief game was like a form of tag with fighting for the item. Vincent was it and the item was a toy doll was attached to his waist. Vincent had saggy blond hair and grey eyes he was build for strength with board shoulder, he was nineteen we were all wearing blacks to not be seen. I caught a sight of Vincent and I took off jumping over a huge gap and landed like a cat and came from the back and took down Vincent and weight him down as I took out my sliver dragger with a purple hint.

"Give it up Vin" I growled out.

"Not happening Mel." Vin said.

"Then die," I growled and went to cut him, but only knock him out, then ripped the rope that connrot the doll to Vincent and tie it to my hip and pulled Vincent's cell and dial Robert number. "Sweet dreams." I slipped the dragger back into place and took off running. Robert was my oldest cousin with short dark brown hair and green eyes he was build for speed with narrow shoulders and twenty. I disappeared into the dark making sure none of my other cousins found me and take the doll away from me. I ran through the piazza, I saw a boy about of my age he had short black hair I could tell he had pale skin but I couldn't see his eyes with all black clothes I kept running choosing to ignore him.

Alec P.O.V.

I had only came out for air and that all. I had return from a mission from Russia and I needed some air the piazza which was the best place right now. I catched a smell of honey and raspberry and then I saw her a girl of my turned age she had long dark brown hair that was tie back with a few parts coming out of place, she also had intelligent hazel eyes like she amazing every step she took. She was tall and thin, the smell was her blood, and she was a hunter I could tell by her scent. I sat and watched as she ran pass with a toy doll attached to her hip.

"It better to kill her now, instead of later" I thought to myself but something in the back of my mind was screaming not to kill her; I continued to watch as she went her way. "I better tell Aro that the hunters are back."

Mel P.O.V.

I continued running taking the hidden paths through the city, the dolls still attached to my hip. I couldn't allow any of the boys get it, they thought because I was a girl I couldn't do anything but be pretty, but I going to prove them wrong. I could see my room window alight giving the room a warm glow; I was in the final part of the game. I hear someone jumping over me and landed in front of me. I quickly hide the doll, to see my cousin Mike in front with his short dirty blond hair and brown eyes, he was normal height and thin like hell like all of us and eighteen.

"Give it up Mel," Mike growled out pulling out his mid length sword with a blue hint, "I know you have it so give it up now!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mike, Rob has it not me," I growled out pulling out my draggers smirking more.

"You're lying Mel," Mike growled out and launched himself that me, I more out of way and meet his sword with two of my draggers. He put a lot of power behind it, I pushed him back knocking him off and he landed on his back.

"God Mike, I don't have it," I whisper. "You need to shut up" I then left and ran towards my widow jumping up to the roof and climbed in and slip in, and shut the widow and lock it.

**_Please tell me what you think but please be kind about it. Thanks _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclamer: I don't own any Twlight people or places that Stephenie Meyer right. I do own my Oc's _**

**_Ch.2_**

After a good night sleep with the doll in my hiding place, all three houses were connected by a huge dinner table and the first floor. I was wearing black baggy pants and a navy t-shirt. My Mom was Helen Slayers she had long dark brown hair and green eyes she was tall and thin, she was full of magic. Grandmother was more powerful that it, normally girls in the family train with grandmother with magic, the girls are train to help the boys with minor cut and create anything. Apart from me I'll training in both being a hunter and a magi, which are rare and far. I headed down the main kitchen to get some food, which was red tied and brown funture with a sliver sink and fringe.

"Where the doll?" Rob asked as I came down.

"I don't have it Rob I think Pop has it." I said.

"You're lying Mel." Rob said.

"No I'm not." I growled out.

"Robert stop picking on Mel she kick your butt and that final" My Grandfather said.

He was a man in his sixty with graying hair and bright blue eyes, he was short and thin but he could fight like a demon.

"Thanks Pop," I said kissing him on the cheek, he blushed "You boys are horrible that trying to get little old me."

"You're so dead Mel" Rob said throwing an apple that me I grabbed it as if came closer to me.

"Melanie stop picking on your cousin" My grandmother pop her head out of the kitchen.

Grandmother was a woman in her fifty with black hair and bright grey eyes she was normal height and could do any spell she could think of.

"Melanie what you want for breakfast?" Grandma asked.

"Can I have a cup of green tea please?" I asked.

"Anything else dear?" Grandma asked.

"No grandma I'm good" I called, grabbing an orange and started to rip off the orange skin.

"Here sweetheart," Grandma said placing a cup of green tea in front of me the plate had little roses. "If you need anything else just ask"

"She love you more than the rest of us Mel" Mike said holding his head. I smirked

"You need to keep you're sword to yourself!" I yelled back.

"Shut it the two of you radio is talking about football" Pop growled.

Tonight was a huge family feast for my aunt Rose had a new baby. That was the reason why I wasn't eat that much because we always eat a lot. I was going to be running for stuff, like the other boys while the girls were helping Grandma cook the dishes. After finishing my tea I went back up stairs and change into a pair of baggy green pants and a brown t-shirt with black all stars, I slip my twin draggers into the pockets on the top and the bottom.

"So Grandma what do you need me to get?" I asked sitting me to her.

"I need to you to get me some apples Melanie" Grandma said.

"Right see you soon" I said getting up and grabbing my green messenger bag, then headed off to the market place that was in the Plazza I love it here with all the smells and sight of the market. The market had everything from cherry to flowers; I went up to one of the vergers.

"Can I have ten apples?" I asked.

"Here" he said and I handed the euros and he handed the ten apples. "Tell your Grandmother I send my best"

"Will do" I said putting the apples into my bag. I got the feeling that I was being watched I look back and saw the same boy from last night watching me. I knew that once what he was a Vampire, I knew he wouldn't start something, I hope. I blinked and he was gone, I took a breath and turn and ran back home.

Alec P.O.V. 

I smirked as the Hunter finally realized I was watching her after seeing her the night before I waited till the morning to tell Aro.

"What is wrong Alec?" Aro asked.

"The Hunters are back Aro," I said. "I just saw one last night."

"Let me see," Aro said offering his hand I gave my hand he gripped was strong like normal. "I see there are back"

By then everyone else for in the throne room. Demetri was holding his mate hand all I knew was she name was Alice she was part of the Volturi forever she was turned when she was eighteen in the eighty, she had straight-layered black and silver and blue streaked hair with straight side bangs for her hair with pale with red eyes.

"Alice What do you remember anything of the Hunters?" Aro asked.

"I only can remember the magic's Aro not any of the fighting this Child has to be the first female hunter and a magi" She said.

"That interesting …. Very interesting," Aro muttered. "Alec go watch for the girl, keep an eye of her and fine out where the hunters are."

"Yes, Aro" I said. "The rest of you can go" Aro said.

I was smelling for the girl trying to find her, I finally smelled her. I jump and landed in an alley way and walked out into the Plazza and started to watch her she was getting apples. She turned and saw me, I just smirked she started to reach for her dragger. She blinked and I disappeared from her view.

"Don't tell me you going soft on the Human, Alec" Demetri said coming into view.

"Of course not Demetri" I said to him.

**_Tell me what you think but please be nice, Thanks. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclamer: I don't any twilight people or places at Stephenie Meyer rights not mime but I do own my OC's_**

**_Ch.3_**

**Mel P.O.V.**

After ran back home taking the quickly route and making sure no one was following me, I pulled the door open ran inside and slam the door.

"Duck!" I heard one of my many female cousins yelled I drop down narrowly missing a group flying plates.

"Anna watched were you're flying those time!" I yelled popping back up.

Anna was one of the youngest of my cousins she had long blond hair normally in two braids, she had grey eyes with flecks of blue around her pupils, and she was only nine and already doing very powerful spells.

"Sorry Mel" She said holding the plates in mid air.

"It all right Anna you guess spook me all right," I said patting her head she smiled. "Here the apples"

"Thank you Mel" Anna said taking the apples.

"Vada alla cucina" the apples took off to the kitchen flying.

"So what you girls need now?" I started asked but everything went black before I got an answer, in the black all I could see the Vamp and that smirked of his.

As I started to come back to the world of the alive, I could hear sounds.

"Mel wake up." I heard my grandma called, feeling her putting her hand on my forehead.

I snap my eyes open and jump up, my Grandma right hand was this on forehead I was on my bed.

"What happen?" I asked.

"You pass out and nearly took Anna out with you Sweetheart," Grandma said taking her hand off my forehead. "Here drink this" She hand me a glass of water, it was gone in two long slips.

"I need some air" I said pushing my legs over the side of the bed, I was still wearing earlier clothes.

"Just be careful and be back in two then the feast start." Grandma said kissing my forehead.

"I will Grandma" I said to her and hugging taking in smell of lilies.

She then left I pulled on pair of jeans and grabbed my black jacket, I retied my lances to my all stars pulling the draggers back on. I open my window grabbing my iPod and pushed deep into my pocket and jump out my window and landed like a cat and took off running to see an old friend. I took the easier way meeting rooftops there was a full moon.

"You got to love jumping" I whisper, I already I was being watch. "Stop watching me!" I yelled and look back only to see the night sky. "Could have been sure that freaking blood sucker was watching?"

"It not polite to called someone a name like that" I heard a voice from be hid me.

I turn to see the same Vamp from earlier, I quickly went for my dragger he was faster as my hand went to reach he already had my neck in grip.

"Let me go" I growled out.

"Not till you tell me where the other Hunters are?" The Vamp asked.

"Never" I gasped out. "You better tell me now your air running out very soon." He said.

I Growled out and wildly kicked and managed to hit were the sun doesn't shine, He let me my throat go.

"Teleport per dirigersi," I gasped out and disappearing into the dark and landed on my bed. "You got to love magic." I popped up from the bed and went to the joining bathroom and saw my neck was blood red from the Vamp grip. "Damn I only hope Pop doesn't smell him," I whisper. "Guarisca" the mark started too disappeared only to leave a little mark.

"Mel get down here now!" I heard Pop yelled up to me.

"Coming!" I called back and slide down the railing of the stairs and landed right be hide him.

"Mel what is that smell?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Mel what wrong are you worried about getting the tattoos tonight" Pop said hugging me.

"You could say that," I said. "I know what mark I want"

"Good girl," Pop said. "Go and eat something now"

"I will Pop" I said pulling out of his hug and went into the dinner room only to get tackle into a hug by all the younger cousins, I started to laughed. "Guys can I get some air please?" I got a chorus.

"Sorry Mel" and let me get back up to my feet I still had a smirked on my face.

"Dinner on the table everyone sit down!" I heard my Grandma called.

They was a rush to get a sit, in the end was next to Anna to my right and Vin to my left.

"I toast to Rose and too Little Alba for many more" Pop said bring his wine glasses, we all follow.

"Cheers."

After dinner was my tattoos right, the tattoos right started back in the seventeenth century when the first Magi of the family get the mark. Each Magi pick there only tattoo, every new mark hurt so bad whoever get the mark can't use magic to make the pain stop. After dinner I was bought up to Grandma Magic class room the room had change to a large room with a comfy bed.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

"Yea I guess." I said. My marking was pushed back because of my hunting training.

"All right then Melanie take off your shirt and turn your back to me," She said. "Where do you want it?"

"On my right lower side" I said. My design was a crescent moon with a circle of stars around the moon. As she started I kept thinking about something else, I pass out after an hour.

Alec P.O.V 

I was so close to get the info I need, damn human response.

"Alec what happened?" Jane asked as I came back to the castle.

"Nothing" I said walking past her, heading to the library to get this failure out of my mind. In the spit of death she kept the info away you had to give that girl credit where credit was due.

"What's wrong Alec?" Demetri asked as he came in.

"I lost the girl again." I said still looking that the book

"I think someone is falling in love" Demetri said.

"I'm not Demetri," I growled out. "She a Hunter and we don't mix"

"So what I got Alice and she was part of the hunters when she was human," Demetri said. "I this remember that day I met her it was like yesterday and instantly knew she was my mate and no one else's."

"But you turn her and plus she was only a Magi and this girl is Hunter and a Magi" I said giving him a look.

"What can I say Alec you can't control who is your soul mate." Demetri said.

"I'm not" I growled out.

"I'm going Alice is waiting for me," Demetri said. "Just don't kill the girl all right; Aro may want her as a guard."

"I'll try Demetri but I'm not making any promise." I said.

Mel P.O.V. 

Third hours I had to feel the pain, I was out for two of them. The next day getting up for a pain so I was forced to stay home for the whole day and do nothing, the next day was allow to go to school. All the children's in Volterra went school here, lucky it was a casual dress meaning we could wear what we want. I pulled on a pair of green pants with a black t-shirt and black all stars my bag was the same green messenger bag. After having a full break feast I took off to school after Mom said no magic, I took the normal way being hidden alley way listing my music. The school was a group of third stories building of same stones with center air. The center courtyard was a meeting a place and every one eat lunch with an iron gates. As I pulled in from running I could see Andrew and Katie. Andrew had blond hair and blue eyes he was a good feet taller than me, we been friends this three grade. Katie was a close friend she had shoulder length black hair and green eyes she was a normal height she a Magi like me a rare one like a muggle born from the Harry Potter books. I ran and jump on Andrew back holding on like a stone to a wind. Andrew was wearing jeans with a black t-shirt and black and white sneakers. Katie was wearing brown pants and a black t-shirt with black all stars.

"Mel can you get off?" Andrew asked.

"No" I said holding on more.

The bell than went off I finally let go and ran to my locker and then class. First was nothing, second was gym or nothing, third was Art, and fourth was Science. Firth was cooking, sixth was lunch with Andrew and Katie, Seventh was history, eighth was English and nine I had nothing I could leave then.

**_Please Review and tell me what you think but please be kind, thanks._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclamer: I don't own any New Moon people or places that Stephenie Meyer_**

**_Ch.4_**

As I headed home, I smelt a Vamp I stop and pulled out my draggers, but got pulled into an alley way and slammed into the wall.

"You're not getting away still time" it was the same Vamp that attack me last night, he push himself up holding me to the wall. "Now tell me where the hunter are and I let you live?"

"I never tell you" I growled out.

"Come on love, please let me know," He said forcing my chin up to look into his blood red eyes. I try to pulled away but his grip was too strong. "Come on tell me." "No" I growled.

"I know you want to tell me" He said allowing his face to get closer and closer.

I froze I couldn't breathe because of him, his perfect face his dark brown hair, everything was perfect.

"Teleport-" I started but he clapped his over my mouth.

"We don't want you getting away again" He said smirking at me.

"Mel!" I heard Katie yelled. In a flash the Vamp was gone. "Mel are you ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'm good" I whisper.

"Frecce del fuoco!" Katie yelled sending a group of fire arrows down the alleyway. "Come on let get you back to my house" Katie help pull me up and handed me my draggers, I slip them back into the right places we then headed off, half way there a group of bullies were waiting for us.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You need to pay us to get through" The leader said smirking.

"No we don't" Katie said growling.

"Shut up!" The leader yelled going to throw a punch at Katie. I grabbed it and growled and allowing his hand back.

"I will say it again leave us alone" I growled out.

One the bullies went to hit me, I punch first pulling a lot more strength be hide it sending him into another group members, taking out the whole group apart from the leader.

"You were saiding?" Katie asked.

"You can go." The leader said. Katie help me through to her home, her Mom was a nurse. They live in an apartment right by my house, her Mom had the same hair color but with warm brown eyes she was normal height with a very clam personally.

"Mom I'm home I bought Mel!" Katie called into the home. She came downstairs.

"Hello girls," she said. "What wrong?"

"A Vamp attacks her Mom" Katie example for me I couldn't speak only shake.

"Did you get bitten?" she asked looking that both side of my neck.

"Here dear" she handed me a glass of milk, my hand was still shaking.

Katie put her hand on my shoulder trying to help with the shaking.

"Your be fine Mel," Katie said smirking at me. "After this will head back to your house for magic time" Katie Mom knew all about magic and things that goes bump in the night. "Yea all right" I said finishing the milk. After the milk was gone we headed to my house, I knew we were being watched. Grandma had taking Katie has a student mainly because she a friend of mine and she had raw gifts.

Alec P.O.V. 

I finally got a name a small victory for me. I ran back the castle trying to find Demetri so he could track the little hunter.

"Demetri!" I called; He was coming out of the library with Alice holding hands.

"Yes Alec what is it?" Alice asked smiling.

"Demetri I need you to track a girl for me" I said.

"Are you felling for the hunter?" Demetri asked smirking.

"What of course not" I said back growling.

"I'm only joking Alec," Demetri said holding back a laugh. "I need a name."

"Her name is Mel," I said. "And that all I know"

"All right gave me a few minutes," Demetri said. "She is in the Plazza."

"Thank you" I said running off.

"He felling for her" Demetri whisper to Alice, she laughed and kiss his cheek.

Mel P.O.V.

We ran back.

"Katie lets the hidden way." I whisper to her.

"Yea your right" Katie whisper back feeling the same thing I felt someone was following us.

We went different way Katie to the left and me to the right; I got pulled into another alley way again and pushed against the wall for another time.

"What is it with you Vamp boy?" I asked.

"Tell me" The Vamp said.

"No I will not tell you anything!" I growled out. "Help-" I went too yelled but he push his lips on to mine, I froze I could read his mind his name was Alec.

I could feel my heart was speeding up.

Alec P.O.V. 

The only way to shut her up was put my hand or lips over her lips, I have no idea why I chose my lips but I did, I love the smell of her blood the honey and Raspberry. It was getting harder to pull away, I could hear her heart was going faster and faster. I allow my mist to take her over so I could pulled away and escape back to my room, after a good distance away I allow the mist to disappeared from her.

"I can't believe Demetri was right, I'm felling for a human" I whisper to low so no one would hear me.

**_Well that all for now please be kind went you review thanks. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclamer : I don't own any Twilight thing that Stephanie Meyer and I don't own Breaking Benjamin lyrics. _**

**Ch.5**

Over three months I would watch Mel it doesn't matter where she was I would fine her and breathe in her lovely smell. I hate it when Aro send me on missions, as soon I got back from a mission I found go and find her.

Mel P.O.V. 

After the kiss I started to fall in love with that Vamp, I couldn't tell my family they would have a crazy yelling match. Katie was the only one who knew, and we kept it that way. It been over three months and I would keep seeing Alec watching me and I would give him a death glace.

"Mel the harvest ball is only two weeks away," Grandma said "And you don't have a date"

"Please stop Grandma I'm not going." I said refusing to look that her in the magic class room. Katie was smirking, I growl at her.

"Mel you're going and that final" Grandma said. I ignored her.

"I'm not going," I said putting my arms behind my head. "I have no want to go anyway."

The harvest ball is a huge thing, everyone in Volterra when to this ball, I could care less. The ball was part of the festival that started way before my time; you could go or not go it was up to you. That first everyone had to go but over time it change so if you wanted to go you could and if you didn't wish to go you didn't, but my grandma have other idea she find to find me a boyfriend. I want to be left alone but Grandma wouldn't listing, which happened every year that the ball. People normally meet up there and became boy/girl friend then get married.

"You're going and that final!" Grandma yelled.

"No I'm not!" I scream getting up from the chair and left the room. "God, I'm not going and that final." I was in my room, growling stomping around my room. I headed towards the window slamming it up; I climb out and jump down to the alleyway, I walk away mainly to cold down. I was allowing my feet take whatever they wanted to go.

Alec P.O.V. 

Today was no different; I was in a side alleyway smelling for Mel. I caught a breath of her and I was off following the smell, I found her sitting on a roof top with her hood up from her black jacket. It looks like she was paying attained. The sky became dark grey and it started to rain, she looked up and saw me. I froze her peaceful hazel eyes that now shine with tears and anger.

Mel P.O.V

I continued walking till I found the roof top; I sat down put my back against the checry pulling my hood up and put my earphones in and turn up the music listing to next nothing by breaking Benjamin.

beneath this wave  
I just can't take your breath away  
you cut me down  
you know I'll always be around  
so now I wait  
I know you'll live another day  
come and take my breath away  
look me straight in the face  
_[chorus]_  
cause you know it's over  
growin' colder  
I need something  
leave me next to nothing  
all we ever wanted  
I need something  
leave me next to nothing  
next to nothing  
I cut you down  
I know you'll always be around  
so now you'll wait  
I know you'll live another day  
come and take my breath away  
look me straight in the face  
_[chorus x 2]_

I was there for a while trying to ignored everything, I knew Alec was there watching me. I ignored him I allowed the tears to slip out the sky over us started to become grey and the rain flew, I finally look up allowing the tears to be seen.

"Alec!" I heard a young girl voice yell. I move so fast running from roof top to roof top, if you hear a little girl voice calling for a vampire you run. Mainly because it her, the one who can look that someone and cause pain, that the reason why I ran like a bat out of hell.

Alec P.O.V.

I was in shock to see now fast this hunter could run, I could understand why anyone would run if Jane was calling. I took off running to see why Jane was calling me.

"Yes Jane what is it?" I asked.

"You were watching that Hunter again." Jane growled out.

"I'm not hurting her that all Jane I'm only watching her," I said. "I just trying to find they home Jane that all."

"That not what Demetri told me," Jane growled out. "He told me you're falling for this hunter."

"I'm not Jane" I growled back and walk away from her.

"Don't walk away from me Alec" Jane growled after me. I just kept walking away ignoring Jane growling.

Mel P.O.V.

I counted running with my hood up still listing to Breaking Benjamin, I stop that once went I got a smell of a powerful Vamp be hide me. I turn around to see a young woman, she had straight-layered black and silver and blue streaked hair with straight side bangs for her hair with pale with red eyes, and she was taller than me which was hard for me.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm Alice little one," She answer. "So you're the little human that Alec is love with"

I felt my cheeks going red thankfully not being seen because of the hood.

"What?" I said.  
"You're very beautiful I see why Alec is felling for you." Alice said appearing in front of me holding my face up. I was frozen I couldn't move. "I should bring you to him," She said pulling my hood down and smiled. "Do you love him?" I didn't say anything I nodded she smiled and push my hair out of my face.

"Who are you?" I strutted out.

"I'm Alice like I said before," Alice said. "I'll see you again very soon." With that she walk away, I finally took a breath.

"Mel!" I heard one of my cousins booming voice that woke me up. "Ha, I knew I would find you" Mike said jumping into view being as cockily has ever, standing on the roof waiting. I just smirked and pulled my hood back up and took off running through the streets with Mike jumping after me from building to building.

_**Ok that the end of chapter 5, how if you could please Review and please be nice**_.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't owned Twilight that is Stephenie Meyer right not mine but I do own my OC's **_

**_Ch.6_**

After getting home My Grandma was waiting with a dark purple dress in her hands.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" I Screamed. I wish look could kill but no such luck; she came then pulled me up to her room that was now a dressing room and forced me into the dress, the dress went my mid calf. "I hate it" I growled.

"You look great Melanie" Grandma said. I pulled it off and ran into my room and slamming the door behind me. For the next few weeks every boy Grandma try to set me up with they would go home crying for their mother after the normal boy telling off I would go upstairs and blast Lostprophets. With only three days left till the ball my friend Andrew asked me to go as friend I allow it, Katie was doing the same thing. A day before the ball school was closed, everyone had to help set up that was the men's job while the women's and girls were cooking I was forced into making apple turn over's. Then around six, I was handed the dress and forced into it. Then Katie came over she was in a golden dress her hair was curled. I was allowed to leave will Katie to the plazza; I slip a dragger in the fold of my dress.

**Alec P.O.V.**

The Day of the Harvest ball, Aro was pushing me and Jane into going, that first I hate it; Jane was having fun teasing me about Mel.

"Alec is in love," She sang. "Alec is in love." I growled that her, she gave me that look and I shut up that once. Not wanting to feel the pain she used on others. "You know your girlfriend is going to be there." Jane whisper.

"Jane Shut up" I growled out.

She just smirked that me, and skips away laughing. Around six Jane had forced me into a black suit with a red dress shirt; Jane was wearing a pale pink dress with black flats and that seven left the castle to the ball, which made Aro happy as we headed into the plazza I saw her Melanie, her long dark brown hair was now curled in gentle waves. Her Lilac dress was doing amazing for her, she was laughing with the same girl who shoot fire arrows that me.

"Alec remember to behave," Alice said. She came into view with Demetri; Alice was wearing a red low cut dress and black heels. Her hair was pulled back into a full braid; Demetri was wearing a black suit. We all were wearing either blue or brown contacts. "And the same for you Jane."

"We will" Jane said smirking. I didn't like that smirk on her face.

"Remember Alec go easy on the girl" Alice said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I slap it away and started towards Melanie, but I was cut off by a huge boy about my age he has a good foot taller than me; he has pale blond hair and a Rosie complex. Mel turn around and hit him on the shoulder, I smirked she went right back to talking with the girl who I found her name later was Katie. I turn to see Alice and Demetri were dancing like most of the other couples, it was funny to watch Demetri kept swing Alice around she kept laughing. Jane was in a corner watching everything smirking that me and using her eyes to point that the blond hair boy who was still trying to get Mel to talk with him. Every time he came close she would growled and he would walked away. I finally work up the cougar to go up to Mel, as I came up to her she turn around and smiled.

"May I have a dance my fair lady?" I asked her, offering her my hand. She laughed and smiles a true smile.

"Why of course Sir" She said laughing back and taking my hand. I felt a spark go through both of us. I took her to the floor right has they started a song.

**_"You're a falling star; you're the get away car._**  
**_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._**  
**_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._**  
**_And you're the perfect thing to say._**  
**_And you play it coy, but it's kinda cute._**  
**_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._**  
**_Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true._**  
**_Cause you can see it when I look at you"_**

I was spinning her around and she was laughing and following my lead.

"You're Beautiful tonight you know Melanie" I whisper to her she smiled back.

"It's Mel," She said. "Call me Mel that everyone calls me"

_**"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times**_  
_**It's you, it's you, you make me sing.**_  
_**You're every line, you're every word, you're everything.**_  
_**You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,**_  
_**And you light me up, when you ring my bell.**_  
_**You're a mystery, you're from outer space,**_  
_**You're every minute of my everyday"**_

**Mel P.O.V.**

He continued to spin me around.

"Well then Mel," He said. "You can call me Alec."

"Well Alec that a different name very different back I like it" I said back with another spin.

"**_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_**  
**_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._**  
**_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_**  
**_And you know that's what our love can do._**  
**_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**  
**_It's you, it's you, you make me sing_**  
**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**  
**_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**  
**_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**  
**_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_**  
**_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._**  
**_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._**  
**_You're every song, and I sing along._**  
**_'Cause you're my everything._**  
**_Yeah, yeah_**  
**_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_**  
**_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la"_**

That the end of the song He kisses my hand I blushed and the next song came on.

**_"Find me here, speak to me_**  
**_I want to feel You, I need to hear You_**  
**_You are the light that's leading me_**  
**_To the place where I find peace again_**

**_You are the strength that keeps me walking_**  
**_You are the hope that keeps me trusting_**  
**_You are the light to my soul_**  
**_You are my purpose, You're everything_**

**_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_**  
**_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?"_**

We started to dance again more slow and loving, Alec was gentle spinning me and bring me closer to him.

_**"You calm the storms, and You give me rest**_  
_**You hold me in Your hands, You won't let me fall**_  
_**You steal my heart, and You take my breath away**_  
_**Would You take me in, take me deeper now**_

_**How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_  
_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?**_  
_**And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?**_  
_**Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?"**_

The world seems too disappeared and it was only Alec and I and no one else, He gentle bought my face close to his.

"Stay still for a second" He whisper to me, I did what he asked and gentle he placed his lips on mine. I feel like the world stop and I was covered in the rain.

**_"Cause You're all I want, You're all I need_**  
**_You're everything, everything_**  
**_You're all I want, You're all I need_**  
**_You're everything, everything_**

**_You're all I want, You're all I need_**  
**_You're everything, everything_**  
**_You're all I want, You're all I need_**  
**_You're everything, everything_**

**_And how can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_**  
**_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_**  
**_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_**  
**_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_**

**_How can I stand here with You and not be moved by You?_**  
**_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_**  
**_Would You tell me, how could it be any better than this?_**

When Alec pulled his lips away, the feeling of rain stop and he smirked and I took a breath. He kisses my forehead and lays his forehead on mine.

"Alec," I whisper. "I love you."

"Mel I feel the same way from the first time I lay eyes on you" Alec said spinning me once more again, the song finally stop. Alec kept me close.

"Mel!" I heard and turn to see Mike.

"Oh God" I whisper.

"What is it love?" Alec asked.

"My cousin Mike is coming this way," I whisper. "You need to get away before he sees us together."

"You're coming with me then."Alec whisper pulling me closer.

"What?" I asked.

"Hold on me love" Alec whisper pulling me even closer than before and ran escaping from my cousin and the ball itself.

_**That all for now tell me what you think **_

**The first song is "Everything" By Michael Buble. The second is "Everything" By Lifehouse. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclamer : I don't own any Twilight people or places that is Stephenie Meyer right not mine but I do own my Oc's **_

_**Ch.7**_

I didn't open my eyes till Alec said I was safe.

"Alec where are we?" I asked looking around to see a beautiful forest cleaning.

"I come here time to time to think" Alec said hugging me closer I went to kiss his cheek but he turn his head so it landed on his lips I felt another spark. His slipped his arms around my waist and I slipped mine around his neck, he pushed me up against a tree he went to my neck only kissing it. "Mel you're so beautiful," Alec whisper kissing my sweet stop, I let out a little mew. He smirked pulling his lips away, and pulled away.

"Alec," I whisper smiling back. "I don't want you be hurt from your clan or my family."

"It all right Mel, Aro want you as a guard anyway," Alec whisper back kissing me again and spin me around.

"Alec stop it you're making me dizzy" I laughed out.

"Never" He said back laughing.

"Alec!!" We both heard and turn to see a little a girl with blond hair with pale skin and red eyes, She look like Alec little sister her hair was down.

"Hello Jane," Alec said pulling me down. "Mel meet my twin sister Jane."

"Nice to meet you" I said holding Alec hand.

"So this is the famous Mel" She said and started to circle me.

"Jane behave" Alec growled.

"I'm just looking" Jane cry back.

"Well stop it" I growled.

"Mel don't" Alec stated pulling me closer.

Jane growled back a true growl, she smiled and look at me. "Jane no" Alec growled getting in front me, Jane look over him and meet me dead in the eyes, I feel like I was burning alive. This had to be Jane gift; I didn't scream I wouldn't give Jane the happiness. I was on the ground holding my head my hands. "Mel can you hear me?" I could barely tell which up for up or down let alone if I was all right.

"Yea," I whisper. "I can hear you Alec barely." Alec gentle helped me and kept me up.

"You're be all right after a few minutes," he said "Jane go home."

"Fine," Jane growled. "But Aro will find out what you're doing with this… this human."

"Go ahead Jane" Alec said back, Jane look that me once more.

"Schermo" I whisper and her gift was shielded from me.

"What?" She growled. "How did you stop my gift?"

"Magic" I said smirking.

"You're just like Alice" Jane growled she then turned and left.

"I'm sorry Mel" Alec said kissing my forehead I just kept closer to him.

"It all right Alec" I whisper.

"I should get you home now" Alec said kissing me once more then pulled me close and ran. In a matter of seconds we right by my home he placed me back my home, he kiss me again putting all his love to it and pulled back smirking. "I'll see you tomorrow my Bella."

"I wait till then," I whisper back and placed a kiss on his cheek. "My Prince."

I was blushing like mad as I walk off into my house on a cloud and blushing like a cheery.

_**Tell me what you think I'm sorry it short my brain is mad that me again. **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclamer: I Don't own any Twilight people or places that is Stephenie Meyer rights not mine, But I do own my Oc's **_

_**CH.8 **_

**Alec P.O.V.**

I felt like I was on cloud nine after the ball, every night I would meet Mel at the fountain.

"Hello my Bella Luna" I whisper the next night hugging her.

"Hello my Prince" she whisper back laying in my chest hearing her heartbeat. I started to play with her hair with smell of raspberry, tonight was no different she had on skinny black jeans with a muted red t shirt with a group of black stars on the right side flying down with black all stars as she called them. She was able to get away from her family for a while, as for me I was in my normal black on black. "Alec why does Aro want me as a guard?" She asked cuddling more into me.

"The reason being your rare, and powerful," I example. "Your get another gift if and when your turned." She nodded that the answer, she then look up and pulled herself up.

"Their coming," She whisper. "Till tomorrow my Love" she gave me a quick kiss and ran. I was getting annoy with this but I knew it was safer for now; I didn't want Mel to get hurt by her family after what Jane did I was worried she would run but she stay and stood by me. I love her more now than earlier.

**Mel P.O.V.**

I ran off, I felt like my heart was breaking into millions of pieces but I knew it was safer for now. I climb the nearest fire escape and started to jump from roof top to roof top.

"Mel where were you?" I heard my cousin Mike yelled.

"I'm coming!" I called back jumping into view. The boys were waiting on a roof top. Robert was wearing black jeans with a dark grey t-shirt with black sneakers, his was smirking, Vincent was wearing black jeans with a black t-shirt and black sneakers he also smirking. Mike was wearing blue jeans with a grey t-shirt with black vans. "What are you smirking about?" I asked.

"Well we are going to blow up the vamp's castle." Robert finally said.

"No!" I yelled. "We will not be doing that Robert."

"Will you shut up Mel!" Mike yelled. "Listing to yourself, Mel"

"I don't think it right your destroy someone home," I growled back. "How would you felt if someone did that to you?"

I got hit in the back of head by Vin.

"Like Mike said listing to yourself" He growled.

"No it's not right and that final!" I yelled.

"You're a freaking Hunter!" Robert yelled. "Start acting like one."

"Why should I if you're going to destroy something that didn't anything!" I Screamed.

Mike punch me in the face sending me flying down, I growled but stay down.

"You're no longer a member of the hunter's anymore," Robert growled. "Gave me your draggers."

"No" I whisper.

"What did you said?" Robert asked.

"I said No Robert," I growled out.

"You will do what I say understand!" He growled.

"Chiuda in su!" I yelled. This made Mike lose it he kick me and I was closer to the edge.

"Mel gave me your draggers!" Robert yelled.

"No!" I yelled back looking over my shoulder. "I'll see you boys around" and I jump .

_**Ok that all for now till the next chapter please tell me what you think but be nice allright. **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclamer: I don't own any Twilight People or places that is Stephenie Meyer rights not mine,I do own my Oc's **_

**Ch.9**

As I disappeared into the darkness, I landed weird and hurt my ankle.

"Damn it" I whisper under my breath as I ran and jump trying to ignore the pain. I heard noises all around me, I shut my eyes and listing three of them were my cousin's. There was another group different noise, I kept moving if I got home before the boys then maybe just maybe hide the draggers, stay a hunter and get my ankle fix. So I kept moving as fast I could. Half way there I saw the huge shadow following me. "You can come out!" I shouted. Two figures came into view the first one on the right was tall and thin with a weird skin color much like Alec's with dark hair that reach his shoulder with blood red eyes,

"Vamp's." I through. The other was about a good foot taller and bigger then me he was more like a tree tuck his dark brown hair was chopped short and neat, his eyes were the same color. They were both wearing black on black with the necklace that Alec wore.

"See Felix I told you we would find her" The thin one said.

"You're right Demetri," Felix said. "So this is the little human that captured Alec's heart."

He started to look me up and down.

"Stop looking me up and down" I growled out.

Felix growled out I took a step back he smirk.

"Your Masters send us to prove you can fight a vamp," Demetri example. "We need to bring you there and prove yourself."

"What if I don't want to go?" I question back.

"Your be taken by forced then." Felix growled out.

I held my ground as I heard someone else coming towards us. I kept my ground, as Alec came into view I relaxed a little but kept a defensive form.

"There you are Alec," Demetri said. "Can you tell your mate to calm down?" Alec disappeared from my view but appeared right in right of me.

"Like Demetri said you need to calm down," He said placing his forehead against mine, I calm down that once."What Demetri said is true you need to do it."

I nodded that once.

"I think I should tell you now then later." I said.

"What is it love?" Alec asked.

"My cousins are planning to destroy your castle," I said. "I try to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listing to me and forced me off a rooftop and messed my ankle up."

The minute I said it Demetri and Felix face went in shook.

"Mel are you sure?" Alec asked me.

"I'm serious Alec," I said. "Robert yelled it that me and I kept trying to talk them out of it."

"Alec stay here with your mate," Demetri said. "Felix and I will go back and warned everyone."

I blink and they were gone.

**Alec P.O.V.**

In a matter of seoncd Demetri and Felix were gone, I bought Mel closer to me calming her down, her heart was finally starting to go back to her normal rhythm.

"They can't kill them," she whisper. "They the fathers of the next generation."

"It's be all right Mel," I whisper. "Maybe we should get you home."

"No not my home," she said. "My grandfather and mother wouldn't be happy if a vampire bought they grand daughter home."

"Then Where?" I asked.

"To a friend's house," She said smirking.

"I can't believe you got me to agree to this." I growled.

"Your be fine Alec," She said. "Katie it safe."

The girl that Mel was talking to that the ball, her name was Katie, she open the door.

"What Happen?" She asked looking that me helping Mel walk.

"Not now Kate," Mel growled. "I need your help with my ankle."

"All right," She said. "Come in," She more out of the way and allow us to walk through. "You can put Mel on the metal table over there," She pointed to the table over to the right. "Mel called me went your ready, I need to get my stuff."

"Sure Kate." Mel said.

After Katie came back into view she was carrying few bandages.

"All right let's get started," Katie said. "Alec you can leave the room if you need to."

"Thank you Katie," I said. "Behave Mel." I gave her a little kiss on the forehead and she blushed.

"I'll be fine" Mel said. I quickly walk out of the room.

**Mel P.O.V.**

As soon as Alec left the room, Katie smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You two are so cute together," Katie said helping me untied my all star and took it off. I held back a scream, taking my sock off my ankle had become complete black and blue. "What did you do?"

"I jump from a rooftop." I growled.

"Why did you do that?" Katie asked.

"I was trying to get away from my evil cousins." I said.

She look that the ankle up and down, gently touch it, I let out a little scream.

"Sorry," She whispers. "I'll heal your ankle but I really think you should really stay off your foot for the rest of the night."

"I'll try," I said. "But no promises."

"Guarisca." Katie whisper putting her hands over my ankle she allowing a lime green light to snake around my ankle and the pain stop that once. She put the bandages out and started to tie it around the ankle, I gentle pop down from the table, Katie follow me as we saw Alec was sitting waiting.

"Alec I'm good now." I said going right in front of him he look up and smirked then tackle me in a kiss.

"Oh God." Katie moaned. I laughed in the kiss; he finally pulled away and smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I growled.

Alec look that the door before they was a knock on the door.

"It's Demetri and Felix." Alec said.

"Katie stay behind me." I growled she nodded, as Alec went and open the door.

"There who are Alec," Demetri said. "Aro wants' the two of you now."

"Of course Demetri we will." Alec said.

"Alec's who your mate's friend is?" Felix asked.

I growled a little keeping Katie behind me protecting her.

"It none of your business" I growled out.

"Alec control your mate" Felix growled back.

"Mel let Felix meet Katie and I promise she be safe." Alec reason.

"Fine," I growled. "Katie meet Demetri and Felix they Alec's friends."

Katie walked out of behind me; the look on Felix face was shocking he was in awe he took a breath and shut his eyes.

"It looks like Felix found his Il suo cantante." Alec whisper.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Her blood sings to him," Alec said. "Like your blood sing to me"

I nodded that the answer.

"Alec, Aro wants the two of you now," Demetri growled. "Felix we need to go now."

"Fine," Felix said.

"I'll see you again Katie" I said Katie smiled a true smile.

"I'll see you Katie." I said hugging her.

"Be safe Mel." Katie whisper in the hug.

I pulled from the hug and follow the others out of the door.

**Alec P.O.V. **

I pulled Mel on my back and we ran, Mel pushed her head in my shoulder.

In a matter of minutes we arrived that the enter way, Demetri jump through first then Felix.

"Mel I'm going throw you through and Felix will catch you all right." I example.

"Great" She growled. I just smirked, and pick her up.

"Felix are you ready?" I called.

"Yea," He called back. "Send the girl down."

"Your be fine Mel, Felix will catch you trust me" I said and kiss her forehead once more.

I then shot her down the hole.

_**When that's all for now tell me what you think but please me nice about it. **_


End file.
